kodocha surprises
by SeverusWillAlwaysBeMyHero
Summary: This story takes off where the anime ended. Sana runs away before hayama's belt test and runs away to new york and 7 years later Sana and akito meet again. what will happen?
1. the meeting

**Chapter 1:**

Today was the day of akito's belt test 'do i really have to tell him my feelings?' sana asked herself 'i cant... i just... cant' she grabed a suitcase and stuffed all her stuff in it. she grabed her check book and debit card and bought herself a plain ticket to america and by the time they realized she was gone she was in new york and living with naotzumi's dad and step mom.

**7 years later in japan:**

"i have to get away from this stupid town" hayama told his friends

"where will you go?" asked fuka

"to new york for the year" hayama answered

"does this have to do with sana going missing?" asked aya

"this town is just not the same without her" hayama looked at his feet

"ok" fuka said "go"

"i'm leaving in a few hours" hayama noted

"what? that early?"

"yea the faster i leave this town the better... bye" and he left for his plane

**7 years later in newyork:**

sana worked at a local bookshop and moved into a apartment a block down from the book store.

She was great at her job but she never stoped thinking about her friends exspecial akito. her love.

"hell..." she started to say to the guy who just walked in but she found herself looking at familiar blond hair, hazel eyes, and the too familiar bored expretion "akito?" when they guy reactided to the name she raped her arms around him and said "akito!"

"sana?" hayama couldn't belive it. it was sana and she was hugging him!

"im sooooooooo sorry" sana said as she pulled away tears in her eyes

"sana?" thats all he could say

she giggled and kissed him! kissed him!

"i love you" she said

"am i dreaming" he asked stupidly

she giggled again "no but lets go talk somewhere else so i can tell you what happened"

"ok" he still couldn't belive that she was there in front of him and she kissed him then told him she loved him!

"im taking off sorry to leave ya" sana called

"no prob' i owe you anywayz" a girl answered

"thx!"

"come on" she grabed akito's hand

"sana i cant belive it's you!" akito said

"and i can't belive it's you. now my apartment is just a block down we can go there"

they arived at her apartment she explained how she was affriad of her feelings and ran away to live with naotizumi's dad and step mom" i am soooo sor..."

akito brang his lips to hers for a few seconds "you talk to much"

she smiled "i love you"

akito blushed "i love you too" they kissed again and again at that moment akito and sana both relized they want eachother "are you sure you want this?" akito asked

"i've waited 7 years for this" she answered

"me too" and they had a magical night (didnt feel right discribing the details hehe)


	2. talking to old friends

**A/N: I updated!**

**what happened last time-**

she smiled "i love you"

akito blushed "i love you too" they kissed again and again at that moment akito and sana both relized they want eachother "are you sure you want this?" akito asked

"i've waited 7 years for this" she answered

"me too" and they had a magical night (didnt feel right discribing the details hehe)

**chapter 2-**

The sun shined through the blinds 'where the hell am i' hayama thought then he relized he was naked and holding someone. he found himself looking down at the sleeping face of sana. then he remebered what happend last night and smiled as he stroked sana's beautiful hair.

"uhhh" sana muttered "i was wondering when you would wake up" she suddenly sat up and smiled

all hayama could do was smile

"are you smiling akito?" sana had a devilish look on her face that hayama remebers to well

"i guess i am" he snickered

"hey. akito?" sana asked shyly

"yes"

"was this your first time having... sex?"

he blushed slightly "yea why?"

"good because it was my first time to!" she tackled him and kissed him deeply on the lips

he welcomed it by pulling sana closer to him

"i need to take a shower" sana said

"i'll join you"

she blushed "meet you in there!" she got up and ran to the bath room thats when he heard the sound of the shower starting

'i cant belive that worked' hayama got up and headed to the bath room and got in the shower "hey honey"

"so we are dating i knew it!" sana said

"what do you mean?"

"well i didn't know if you thought of it as special or just a one night stand"

"of course i thought it was special" they finished the shower when akito's phone rang "it's Tsyoshi "what do i tell him. should i say i found you?"

"yea he will be so shocked!"

"ok" he answered the phone "hey tsyoshi"

"put it on speacker" sana whispered so he did

"hey akito-kun. how was your first day in new york?"

"good you'll never guess who i ran into!"

"who?"

"i'll give you a hint she was a popular tv actress"

"just tell me"

"ok its... sana"

"WHAT!"

"hey tsyoshi" sana said into the phone

"sana-chan is that really you?" tsysoshi asked stunned

"yea is aya or fuka with you i want to see if they reconize my voice!"

"yea... aya fuka someone wants to talk to you."

**back in japan-**

"ok" fuka said and grabed the phone and put it on speaker "hey aki"

fuka heard a giggle but not an akito giggle a... a... sana giggle

"sana?" she asked aya looked at her like she was crazy

"yep! i'm so sorry i ran away and worried you"

"you scared use to death sana you've been gone... 7 years!" aya shouted in the phone

"wait a sec it's like 6 am there right?"fuka pointed out

"yea why" akito asked

"well what are guys doing together so early in the morning?" aya asked picking up what fuka ment

"oh... uhhhhh... we were just... uhhh" sana stumbled

"dont tell me you guys did it!" fuka said

"yea we did it whats the big deal" akito said

"finally!" the three of them said at once "you guys are finally together!"

**in new york-**

sana was blushing madly "so you expected us to get together all these years?"

"kinda but when you disapared we gave up. japan just isn't the same without you" tsysoshi said

"awwwwww you guys are sooo sweet but we better go before the phone company charge akito a fotune for long distance calls sorry!"

"she's right bye!" akito said and hung up the phone "you know they're right japan wasn't the same without you"

"aww your so sweet" she kissed him lightly of the lips


	3. an unexpected surprise

**A/N: sorry my chapters are so short i'm not very good at writing but i love it anywayz well injoy reading and plz plz plz review!**

**breif sumarry- sana and akito go to see brad but what will happen if naozumi is visiting?**

**chapter 3- an unexpected surprise**

"hey akito!" sana says while he is getting dressed (note: he was wearing a robe when he answered the phone)

"yes?" he answers

"today is my day off and i have someone i would like you to meet so hurry up!"

"fine who is this person anywayz?"

"his name is brad (note: brad is akito's look alike from new york) i live with him for like 3 years"

"WHAT?"

"ugh brad is naozumi's dad's nanny's son so he and his mom lived at naozumi's dad's house, the place were i lived till i was sixteen and got an apartment and a job" sana took a deep breath

"oh"

"yea jealous much"

**hayama's thoughts-**

_"it's her it's really her! Her spunky and laughble aditude. Her eyes and beautiful redish brown hair, well exsept she grew out her hair so now it's go's down to her waste. Oh god she's even more beautiful then i remeber. And now she's mine. Should i ask her to come to japan with me once my time in new york is up. Fuka, tshysoshi. aya, and everyone else miss her so much. i will ask her today!_

**end of hayama's thoughts-**

"..."

"same old akito" sana mumbles to herself

"what?" akito says now right behind sana

"wha...?" sana says frightened. Does her usual surprised pose

hayama smirks

they walk down the stairs and sana walks up to a to a silver convertable with no hood and unlocks the doors "now get in"

"wait this is your car?"

"yea it was my sixteenth birthday present from naozumi's family did i mention they are filth rich?"

"i dont know if i trust you behind the wheel of a car"

"wait that was so funny i forgot to laugh haha" sana says sarcasticly

"ok" akito says and gets in the car and they drive away

'_wow she is a pretty good driver'_ akito thinks to himself

"we're here!" sana was practicly jumping for joy

he smirked at sana's behavuor "you havent changed a bit"

"i'm glad now come on" sana hugged his arm and pulled him to the door and rang the door bell

a familiar guy with light purple hair and blue eyes "sana-chan! i cant belive it you" the boy hugged her not even noticing akito

"naozumi?"

"sana-chan!"

"hey kamura get off of her" akito growled

sana mouthed the words 'thanks' to akito

"hayama-kun? i thought you were in japan. oh sana-chan come in come in!"

"hey"

"sana-chan have you been in new york all these seven years?"

"yea i acually lived here till i was sixteen"

"what! and no one told me"

"haha to bad. _we _only came here to see brad" she leans in and whispers in naozumi's ear "i want to see his face when he sees brad HOHOHO"

"i heard that" akito says in lepard for

"brad you have guests!" naozumi yells up stairs

"ok be down in a sec" brad calls from up stairs

brad came down and said "Sana!" he gave sana a hug and akito did a little growl but not enough for peopl to hear

"brad! meet my boyfriend" sana saw naozumi cry a bit at that word "akito"


	4. blood shed

**A/N: again sorry it's so short but I do have some surprises in store for you!**

**Brief summary- they go out for dinner and run into some gang members!**

**Chapter 4-**

"Wow we do look alike!" brad said.

"Hmm… I guess we do." Akito said

"I told you aki-kun!" Sana said hugging his arm

"Sana it's been great having you over! You want to come say hi to szu szu (naozumi's' half sister. When they first meet szu szu likes naozumi's. This was in New York episodes)

She's just in the kitchen" brad asked

"Naw I thought me and aki-kun could go to a sushi bar for dinner!" Sana said look at Akito waiting for his reaction to his favorite food

"Sushi?" Akito perked up a bit

"Aki-kun that's still your favorite food?"

"Yea" he said quietly

"Well then let's go! Bye brad. Seeya naozumi!" Sana called as they walked out the house

They got into the car a drove to the sushi bar.

Akito took a bit of sushi "hmmm it tastes…"

"Different. I know it doesn't taste the same as in Japan but still pretty good" Sana finished for him

"Exactly" Akito had a shy smile

They finished eating and had to walk a couple blocks to her car. (Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but there wasn't any good parking near the sushi bar) They were walking through an alley when a group of boys came out.

"Just ignore them" Akito whispered to her

"Hey baby where are you going with this guy? Wouldn't you rather come with me and have some fun?" the leader said

She followed akito's directions and kept walking

"Aw don't be like that baby. I know you want me" the guy said again

"Leave her alone" Akito growled

"Oh so we have a tough guy here" the leader pulled out a gun "now leave and I'll take good care of your sweetheart here"

Sana froze when she saw it she couldn't move all she could think was '_oh please let us be ok if not us then him I don't care what happens to me just don't let anything happen to him'_

"Pl-pl-please don't hurt him I-I'll go with him j-ju-just don't hurt him" Sana said

"NO! Sana" Akito said alarmed

"Aw true love" the guy said again

That's when he fired the gun at Akito

"No!" Sana yelled and pushed Akito out of the way "Ahhhhh" Sana yelled with pain. She was short in the arm. She clutched her arm as if to pull the pain right out

The guy dropped the gun and ran and his gang followed

**Akito's P.O.V.**

_I heard the gun shot and braced myself for the shot to pierce my skin but instead I was pushed out of the way and the next thing I know I hard Sana scream in pain._

"Sana!" I screamed

**A/N: Please review. I think this turned out ok just wait till the next chapter! Just review!**


	5. sorry

**A/N-**

**sorry but i can't finish this story i have been reading alor of fanfiction's and they are all writen so well and i realized my stories are writen terribly. i am so sorry i know how mad i get when authors cancel stories i love, you are free to flame all you want and throw virtual rocks at me if you feel that way. i am so sorry to the fans i am disapointing**


End file.
